The Day It All Went Wrong
by Raxsah
Summary: What really happened to Lucy Barker after Benjamin was taken? Here's the truth of those events that unfolded after that horrible day. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just saw Sweeney Todd last week, and it was amazing! One of the best movies I've seen all year. But it's a new year, so… Anyway, here's a different take on what happened to Lucy after what transpired that one, horrible day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or its characters. All I own is the soundtrack and the plot bunnies that gave me this idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No'. That one word repeated itself over and over in Lucy Barker's mind, as she watched two burly policemen carry her husband away. She barely heard what was going on around her, or the cries of the one year old Johanna in her arms. All she could hear was her own silent screams, echoing throughout her mind. As the realization set in that her husband was being taken, a look of horror set in on her beautiful face. She leapt up and chased after them, still carrying Johanna.

"What is the meaning of this," she asked when she finally caught up to them. "Why are you arresting this man?" She looked down at the man they were dragging away, a truly horrified look on her face. The man in question looked away, ashamed to be seen in such a state.

"We were ordered to by Judge Turpin" one of them replied, still walking away. "He has been convicted of the crime of theft. From poor Mrs. Lovett, even. The poor dear."

"What are you talking about? We are her tenants! Why would my husband steal from her?"

"Just makes it easier, in my opinion" said the other. At this, Lucy stopped. They would never believe her, she knew that. These men would believe anything that judge said.

However, they might believe Mrs. Lovett.

She watched them a bit longer, as her husband was still being carted off, the shame replaced with a look of fear in his eyes. Then she raced off to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop on Fleet Street. She didn't bother to grab the baby carriage sitting in the courtyard. She hadn't the time anyway. So she was still holding the screaming Johanna in her arms as she burst through the front door, shouting Mrs. Lovett's name.

At last, she spotted her coming up the stairs from her basement. Lucy felt a trace of guilt, knowing she had disturbed Mrs. Lovett from her pies. That, however, disappeared in an instant.

"Lucy, dear, what is it," she inquired, as she came up from her oven. "Nearly gave me a 'eart attack, you did. What with you shoutin' your 'ead off and little Johanna screaming. What's wrong?"

"Nellie, please, I need your help!" Lucy placed her baby down on the floor, and took a seat at the dusty table. "It's Ben! He was just taken from me by, b-b-by…" She couldn't continue, as she had burst into tears, the overwhelming sadness finally setting in.

Mrs. Lovett tried very hard to keep the shock off her face, hoping to stay calm as to not worry Lucy even further. However, inside, her world seemed to turn upside down. Her tenant and dear friend had just been removed from their lives. Live just wouldn't be the same without dear Mr. Barker around.

Ignoring the turmoil inside her, for she had other matters to deal with, she walked to the sitting room conjoined to her pie shop. Once there, she retrieved a bottle of gin from the creaky old cabinet. Coming back to her shop and the still-in-shock Lucy, she poured two glasses. One she set in front of Lucy, the other she took for herself.

"Drink this up dearie. It'll help calm your nerves." Lucy looked up, and took the glass with a shaking hand. She drained the glass in one large swig. The liquor burned her throat as it went down, but it helped dull her head and bring her back to earth. At last, she was able to resume her tale.

"Judge Turpin has taken Ben away," she finally choked out. "He has been charged with theft from you!"

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! It's been a while since I updated, and I apologize for that. I also apologize for the confusion of the last update. I was very unhappy with the first chapter, as I wrote it in about an hour, with absolutely NO revision or anything (very displeasing). So I decided for the sake of the story to revise it, then repost it. Sorry for all the confusion to those who had alerts, and found only one chapter. Here's the next one, for your mutual enjoyment.

Speaking of which, I'd like to make a few thank-you's to all my reviewers and alerters.

Reviews- Elwyndra, Princess dogooder, xXRemXx, and L.G./Christine Daae.

Alerts- Elwyndra, HisPhantomess, NeonFishnets, Sisakat, and xXRemXx.

And my one favorite, Bynamearose.

Thank you all for your kind words, suggestions, or just plain silly things to say. Hope you're happy with this chapter just as much as the last one. Oh, and the story switches POV here. I might do that occasionally

---------------------------------

As Lucy recounted her tragic tale, Mrs. Lovett had stayed completely silent. Her face remained motionless, and she never moved a muscle, looking as if she were a statue, carved from the palest marble. Inside, however, she was filled with conflict. She still found it hard to believe that the Judge could sink to such a low level. Of course, almost everyone in London knew of his little 'passion' for the barber's wife, but she never would have figured he would go so far as to…

"Mrs. Lovett?" Lucy's light voice hovered in the air, severing the older woman's connection with her thoughts. She quickly looked up, seeming like Galatea as she arouse from her reverie. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, dearie," came her reply. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering what to do about this situation," said Lucy tersely, not taking notice of her seeming apathy of the situation. All she was focused on was the fate of her husband.

"Well, love, they can't just haul him away like that," stated Mrs. Lovett tactfully, busying herself with jobs inside the small pie shop. She still had to keep business going, even if she rarely had customers anymore. "They have to give him at least a trial. I say tomorrow we go to the court, and try to plead his case. How can they doubt the words of two innocent women?"

The other woman just stood there, a bit shocked at Mrs. Lovett's words. She had always thought the woman a bit off her rocker, especially since the death of her dear husband Albert. But she had a point. "Alright, that sounds good. I shall take your word for it, and wait for you tomorrow morning." She bade Mrs. Lovett goodbye, and exited the cramped shop, heading up the stairs to her room. When she arrived, she slowly opened the door, and looked around the room.

It was true that their home was, as some people would consider it, 'small', but to the Barker's, it was all they needed. True, it couldn't hold as much as other homes, but it brought them closer together. But now, as Lucy crossed the room to place Johanna in her crib, it only seemed to be a reminder of happier times.

After the baby was placed in her crib, Lucy wandered over to the bed sitting in the corner of the room. As she approached the medium sized piece of furniture, she was overtaken with a flash of memory.

----

_Benjamin and Lucy lay in bed together, intertwined in each other's arms. They simply sat there, enjoying the pleasant waves of heat rolling off each other. It was raining outside, the soft droplets falling from the sky and dropping onto the window, blooming into small flowers of water. The couple, however, never took notice._

_ Benjamin had held a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since this morning, when the Judge had come in for a shave. He had seemed wary of the barber, flinching and twitching at every little noise, and seeming almost glad when he could finally leave the small shop._

_He turned to look at his wife, curled softly into his side. He quietly slid his arms beneath her small frame, and pulled her closely, enveloping her as if to shield her from the world. "Lucy, dear," he started, almost hesitantly._

_"Hmmm," she murmured in response. Lucy had almost fallen asleep when she felt herself being pulled forward. Ben opened his mouth to speak, then closed it gently and seemed to go into thought. Now she was genuinely curious at what her husband had to say, for he seemed out of it. _

_Finally, he turned to her, and squeezed her tighter. He leaned down into her ear, and whispered, "I will never leave you." This caused shivers to run up Lucy's spine, and she looked up in question at her husband. He however seemed to lose interest in her, releasing her but still letting her lay in his arms. He turned his head and closed his eyes in thought. _

_Lucy, thinking nothing of what had just transpired, simply lay back down onto the bed, letting the gentle sounds of the rain and her husband's soft breaths lull her to sleep._

-------

Lucy looked down at the bed again, eyes roving over the covers and up the simple wooden posts. She then eased herself onto the bed. When she made contact with the sheets, she began to hug herself, as tears sprang to her eyes. That had been two nights ago. And now look what had happened. She silently let the tears fall, rocking herself slightly in an attempt to relieve the sadness. 'You promised me,' she thought darkly as she sobbed. 'What happened?' And with that, she fell asleep, tears still trickling down her face, nightmares ensuing until Mrs. Lovett would come to relieve her the next morning.

-------------

There you are, my lovelies! Thank you for being so patient. This story is moving quite nicely for my tastes, and the next chapter should be up soon. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Another update

Another update! Thanks again for all the patient readers and of course the alerts! You guys make me feel special! Anyway, I would like to take another moment to thank the new alerters:

BrideofthePhantom, blondekel3, and Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess

I will also start answering reviews, so keep 'em coming!

**Elwyndra**: Thank you so much! I know, the flashback was a bit bittersweet. I feel a bit cliché for adding it, but I think Lucy is kind of a Mary Sue anyways, so it works.

**Mrs.DeppQueenObsessorGoddess**: Poor everyone! Yes, I'm evil laughs wickedly I'm glad that made you cry. Lets me know my stories have an emotional feel to them. (Though I don't want you crying too much)

**blondekel3**: Yes, I love the way Mrs. Lovett speaks. Makes me feel British when I 'ear it. Anyway, glad you liked it!

I apologize for the extremely long delay of an update. On with the chapter! (Man, these are getting longer and longer)

--

It was a bright, sunny day at the flower market. Lucy had once again gone down, to check whether her order of hyacinths was in yet. She felt that the presence of flowers often brightened up the small-but still cozy-one room apartment they shared with Johanna.

As she was finishing up with the vendor, she turned to see her husband standing behind her. Lucy was a bit confused at this, for usually he was in the shop at this time. He was still dressed for work, wearing his razors at his sides, like always. Her mind responded with slight panic, and she frowned. "Ben, what is it?" she asked him, light soprano voice climbing a bit higher in the panic. "Is something wrong? Is Johanna alright?"

"Calm down, Lucy," he said, smiling gently at his wife. "Everything's fine. Business was a bit slow today, so I thought I'd slip out for a bit and check on my two lovely ladies." He opened his arms wide, motioning with his right hand for her to come over. Lucy complied, burying her head into his chest. But she couldn't escape the feeling of foreboding, the taste of horrible things to come, from climbing into her throat. "And, I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she questioned, voice muffled by his chest. She was becoming a bit anxious now, for his tone held a certain gruffness, which she'd never seen him display before, at least not in front of her.

"Why did you let them take me?" Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked at her husband in shock. But the face of the man she was holding was not her husband's anymore. It had morphed, grown colder and aged, as if this man hadn't seen sunlight in a good amount of years. His hair had turned black, with one great shock of white, and flew from his head in every direction. But the worst part was his eyes; the brown had darkened, grown steely, and held no warmth or love of any sort. Instead, loathing, rage, and above all, a lust for revenge radiated from the inky pools.

Lucy stepped back in fear, wondering where her husband had gone. The man reacted, however, hand going to his pants pocket immediately. He withdrew something from a holster, and gripped it tightly, advancing towards her. The flower shop had all but dissipated, leaving nothing but her and the sinister man, and night in all directions.

The man had come even closer now, standing only two paces away from Lucy. She tried to step back in fear, and fell partway into the darkness. She could fell it swallowing her, absorbing her like some horrible nightmarish beast, and she knew that she was trapped. The man advanced closer still, now eye to sinister eye with her. Staring her down, he finally murmured in a low, deep voice, "And now, it's your turn."

Her eyes widened again at the cold, murderous tone. Before she could register what was transpiring, the weapon was drawn across her throat, glinting dangerously in the darkness. The man smiled maliciously, and faded into the darkness, which had begun to grow when her blood had been spilled onto the floor. She felt it closing in, and before she lost herself entirely, she remembered the weapon that had caused her death.

Her husband's silver barber knife.

Lucy awoke with a start, face covered in sweat, hands clenching at the blankets. Her eyes blinked unsteadily, darting around to check her surrounding. Then they softened, turning downwards as they filled with water. The tears slowly leaked out of her eyes running down her cheek and dropping onto the bed with a faint splash. She knew that man in her dream, though of how he had become such a thing, she did not.

She heard the door open with a _ding_, and Mrs. Lovett entered the room, smiling widely and holding a tray. "I brought you some breakfast, dearie," she said, placing the tray on her table. "I could hear you all the way downstairs, love. Sounds like you had some dreadful nightmares." She walked to the bed, sitting down on the scratchy covers, petting Lucy on the back. "Why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett all about it."

Lucy curled up against the older woman, letting the tears come fully now. "It was Ben." she said finally, words once again muffled. "He was there, but he wasn't Ben, and he…he…," but she couldn't continue.

"Well, there's a simple way to remedy that." said Mrs. Lovett, stroking the younger woman's hair. "We'll simply go fetch him. Then you'll see it was just a dream, and that you have nothing to worry about."

Lucy nodded weakly, rubbing her eyes, and stood up from the bed. She walked to the crib, picked up a still sleeping Johanna, still wrapped in her blanket, and carried her downstairs with Mrs. Lovett, preparing what to say so she could get her husband out of jail and the clutches of Judge Turpin

--

Yay! Chapter 3 is officially over! Once again, I apologize for the extensive delay. Unfortunately, other ideas are occupying my brain right now, distracting me from the important things. However, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. See you all next time!


End file.
